Mihael and Mail
by Zachary Finnius O'Leary
Summary: Mihael invites you long to observe this day in his life. He tells a couple stories and you get a goody. Rated M for Yaoi and Lemons. Please review...Check out my other lemon filled stories!


**A/N I haven't the foggiest why I insisted on writing this, but it needed to come out. The plot bunny wouldn't stop humping my f'ing leg.**

**Warning…adult content…rated M for a reason! Yaoi, violence, chocolate, other stuffs.**

**P.S. Read all my other stories lots of smut in those…check out my crossovers!**

Begin

I needed to tell my story to someone, anyone, I guess you will do.

My name is Mello…well…Mihael Keehl. I am 21 years old and my life has nearly come to an end more times than I can count.

So why am I currently laying slumped over a steering wheel of a delivery truck pondering how the hell I just lived after having what I thought was a heart attack? Fuck, your guess is as good as any.

Shit…it is hot…damn it…fire…

I try to get out of the truck, but the door won't budge and my body is pinned. I am going to die here… oh well…

Anyway, back to my story. I was an orphan let to the care of an old geezer named Roger. He watched all of the gifted orphans at Wammy house. Gifted? Yes gifted. Not with magic or anything, just smart. Before I left I was ranked 2nd in the quest to replace our mentor L should anything happen to him. Well something did happen to him…he died…and me and the number 1 orphan were supposed to team up and work together. Ha! As fucking if! I, Mihael Keehl, will not work with that albino fruit loop. So I packed up my shit, kissed my lover good bye and hauled tail to America.

I managed to get into the L.A. Mafia, which believe me aint easy. I was sick of being a peon and capped the leader's ass. Guess who is top dog now bitch? So once my shit was accomplished here I summoned my boy toy, Matty. Yeah summoned… anyway… he came and immediately set to work pissing me off with his incessant cigarette smoking and video game playing. What can I say though…I have a soft spot for the nerdy boys.

We worked as hard as we could to stop this Kira fucker from killing every one he could. This jackass thought he was a God or something. Right…

Shit I need some fucking chocolate…or water to put out this fire. It is hotter than a mother in here.

I digress… So I ended up coming up with this ingenious plan to kidnap the pseudo-God's spokeswoman and throw her in this truck. Meanwhile Matty…by the way his fucking name is Mail Jeevas, but I spent the last what… 10 years… calling the fucker Matt… anyway… is probably dead or dying somewhere. Why? 'Cause the retard is devoted to me. Yeah devoted, I am a sex God… Oh who am I kidding, sex God my arse. I love the little copper headed numbskull. He is my best friend and lover…always has been.

Shit this smoke Is getting thicker.

*Crash*

What the fuck?

"Mihael you alive?" Mail's voice breaks through the smoke.

"Mail? Shit I'm stuck."

Mail pulls me out of the truck and drags me from the burning church I managed to crash into during my heart attack.

"Mail…you're alive?"

"Huh? Yeah I think so…" His smile makes tears well up in my eyes.

"Mihael you are pretty fucked up…we should get you to a hospital." Mail picks me up bridal style.

Yeah normally I would complain and order him to put me down, but I just aint gonna do it. I nearly died…again.. and thought him gone. Whether he is an angel or not I am gonna just let him take me where ever he sees fit. Honestly I am too damn tired to care. I love him… take care of me Mail.

"I don't feel so great." I whisper as the view of the hospital draws closer.

"We are almost there Mihael, just a few more minutes." His voice is strained and his back has to be hurting from carrying me.

My vision blurs and I slip into blissful unconsciousness.

"Smoke inhalation will do that…he appears to have had a heart attack as well, but surprisingly it wasn't as bad as it should have been." Some deep, head pounding, voice says.

"When will he be waking up?" Mail?

"Soon. Feel free to stay here until he does." The deep voice says, growing distant.

"Damn you Mihael. I am not going to listen to any more of your stupid ideas. You almost died…then what? I get to be alone. No more. You will settle down with me somewhere…anywhere. Maybe Scotland…you wanted to go there right? I think you said that. Why am I even talking to you, you can't hear me. Shit. *sigh* I just… I love you and I don't want to see you like this over and over again."

A pressure on my hand…is it his? There is a squeeze.

"You are my world, Mihael…my bull-headed Mello. Wake up for me hun. We will go off to Scotland and buy a little house with the money from L and live a peaceful, normal, nondeadly life."

Something soft and warm touches my hand. Then the same feeling on my forehead. Damn it, Matt is too sweet. I try to open my eyes so I can see a glimpse of my lover. The light makes me clenched my lids shut again.

"Ireland." I say with a raspy voice.

"Mihael?"

"I hate Scots…Ireland." I get out.

Mail laughed and gave my hand a squeeze.

"Turn the damn lights off so I can open my eyes."

Mail scurries to the switch and turns the light off. Slowly I open my eyes and the blurred vision makes my green eyed lover appear to be under water.

"Hey." He says.

"Hey."

"You gave me a scare Mihael." Mail frowned.

"Sorry. So I am really not dead?"

"Not dead…correct. The doctors said you can come home in the morning."

*sigh* "That's good. I hate hospitals."

Mail rests his head on his arm that was propped on the rail of my bed. "Get some rest love. I will stay with you tonight."

I smile and slowly drift back to sleep. I feel one last squeeze of my hand and hear a faint, "I love you"

The next morning I sit up and Mail helps me with my clothes. He had run home while I was unconscious to get me a change for my discharge. Slowly I lower myself onto the wheel chair that they insisted I use to leave. Once I got to stand at the main entrance, Mail had the door to the taxi open and ready.

In silence we drive home, my head resting on his shoulder. Once we arrive he helps me to the couch and I lay my head on the arm of it.

"I'm going to take a quick shower." He smiles and walks away.

Alone again…oh…you are still here.

So how did I and Matt end up being lovers? Hmm… it wasn't easy…for him anyway. I was fairly popular with most of the kids at Wammy. The ones who didn't like me had had their asses handed to them by yours truly. I was a fighter not a lover. So Roger tells me that there will be a new kid and he is staying in my room. My room! I was less than pleased.

We were introduced upon his arrival. Roger said his name was Matt, not even the fellow orphans were allowed to know real names. His hair was as red as a cherry and those dorky goggles hid his eyes. I wanted to punch him in the damn mouth!

Matt didn't speak ever…and that pissed me off. All he did was play those fucking video games. Gameboy this and Atari that…stupid. Anyway so after a month he was in class and I had a free period and I was taking a well-deserved nap. This recurring nightmare haunted my blissful rendezvous with the Sandman. I don't recall the exact dream, but it involved the murder of my parents. I was little when it happened so I don't remember really. Anyway I guess I was crying and tossing around.

He came back from class and saw me in the terrified state I was in and rushed to my side. He tried to wake me up, but failed. So he held me. We were only 11, but he held me with love and care. I sensed a warm presence around me and started to wake up.

"Hey. You were having a nightmare, sorry, I shouldn't touch you." He spit out in a hurry.

"No. Matty, stay. You made the nightmare end, stay with me. Please." I smiled.

He held me for nearly an hour and we were dead silent. Finally he gave me a kiss on my cheek and booped my nose…ya know popped the tip with his finger…boop. Anyway I laughed and we started talking.

I learned that he didn't really know his parents and ended up here after his uncle had died. He learned that I have a soft chocolate center under my hard candy shell. I was a bad ass on the outside, but an absolute sucker on the inside.

As time went on we became best friends and at age 16 we became much more. We had awkward virgin teenaged sex and it was great. Now he is my lover…my Mail.

"Hey, you hungry?" Matt asks quietly.

"Not really, a tad horny perhaps, but hungry…no."

"Horny? You almost died you insatiable beast."

I smile my crooked, scar laden smile.

"Fine…couch or bed?"

"Bed."

Mail picks me up and carries my horny ass to our bedroom. With gentleness and care he lays me down across the comforter. Our lips lock together in that hungry 'thank God we didn't die and are still alive to fuck' way. Our tongues fight a gallant war of dominance, of which I win. His hand travels up my shirt and traces the scar down my torso.

Why he loves my scar I will never know.

As if reading my mind he says, "Your scar is so damn sexy, it makes you look mean and ferocious."

I laugh and we return to kissing. Thanks to severe pain in my legs from being pinned inside the truck I am not able to wear my beloved leather pants, so Mail slips off the over-sized cotton sweats. Of course I wear no underwear…ever and Mail has nothing standing in his way.

His eyes meet mine as he lowers his mouth to my hardening cock. Warm air leaves those succulent lips and drifts across my erection.

"Ahh." I moan

Mail's hot pink little tongue darts along the moistened slit of my cock sending chills down my spine. Warm lips encase the hard flesh and a gentle suck makes my skin tingle. More and more of me fills his greedy mouth, that wild tongue circling and massaging my every inch.

"M-Mail. Mmmm more."

His brings his left hand to my sac and massages lightly. I buck my hips in response. I run my unburned right hand through his cherry locks, pulling gently.

"Mail…shit…I want…mmm…stop for a damn minute!"

He releases me with a pop, "What?"

"I-I want inside of you…now."

He smiles and kisses a trail up my stomach to my hairless chest and on to my neck.

"If you want me…prep me lover." His voice is like fine silk.

He grabbed my hand and slowly runs that skilled tongue around three of my fingers. Taking my digits into the steamy cavern of his mouth, he sucks and licks until I am ready to just die.

I rip my hand away with a growl and glare at him intently, "Strip."

He stands up, straddling me, and begins a sexy strip tease. First the shirt, pulling it slowly over his head until in falls to the floor. Next the pants, baggy blue jeans slide down his soap scented legs. His erection forces the black Nintendo boxers to tent. He slips his thumbs into his waist band and pushes them down until they are off and free.

I sit up and his delicious cock is right in my face. I hungrily take him into my mouth, my lubricated hand resting between his perfectly shaped ass cheeks. A moan escapes his lips as I swirl my finger around the tight ring of muscles. Slight pressure is all it takes before my finger breaks through and slips into his entrance.

"Mi—hael.."

His knees grow weak as I slip my finger in and out of him oh so slowly.

"More"

I slip the second finger inside, scissoring and spreading him. All the while I still work him over with my mouth. Slurps and moans escape my filled mouth. A hand grips my hair and pulls me away.

"Lay down." He orders, pulling his goggle off and throwing them to the floor.

Green, sexy eyes lock with mine as he pushes me against the bed. My throbbing erection looms between my legs, pointing at him, waiting. He lowers himself down, placing my pleasure at his entrance. I can feel the head pierce through the fighting ring and warmth surrounds me.

"Mail…ah.."

He slips lower, lower, until he is sitting on my waist.

"Mihael…so big…mmm."

With a squirm of those hips he is ready. He lifts up and slowly lowers back down. Looking, searching for the perfect angle. He rolls his milky hips and lifts again. On the way back down he finds it…that spot…his sensitive prostate.

"Mihael…there."

I raise my hips, hitting him harder, rubbing his nerves. He rises up and slams back down. The tight walls milk me of my essence. A rhythm develops and he is riding me like rodeo bull. Each stroke his muscles give me sends fireworks and stars darting through my vision. My chest is tight, burning, half from exertion, the rest from the previous smoke inhalation. I won't tell him though. Finally the tell-tale sign that this connection was coming to an end…Mail throws his head back, body shaking and cries out my name. Burning hot cum hits me on my stomach, chest, and even my chin.

Seizing walls grab a hold and stroke me until I can't hold on any longer. I thrust my hips into him one last time and scream to the God above his sexy fucking name. I release myself into my lover. I realize just now we hadn't taken our eyes off of each other, but for Mail's head throw. We locked eyes and tears welled up in his, mine dewed up as well. He collapses on top of me and sobs uncontrollably.

"Mihael, don't you ever do anything stupid again. I want to grow old with you forever. Do you fucking understand me?" His words are muffled by the flesh of my neck.

"I love you Mail, I promise…we are done fighting, we are done looking for the next mission. I am retired."

Mail's arms wrap around me and pull me so tight it hurts my chest.

"Mail..Mihael can't breathe."

"I don't care I am never letting you go."

"If I can't breathe I die…you don't have to let go…just loosen up."

He loosens up, but only enough for me to get a breath of fresh air. The smell of sex is rampant in the room and I couldn't care less.

"Mihael?"

"Yes Mail?"

"Marry me…Marry me and run away with me to Ireland." He raises his head and looks straight into my eyes.

"Of course. I will follow you anywhere. I would love to be your husband." I grin ear to scarred ear.

Matt begins to sob again and I control my urge to laugh. We lay together, sobbing, in our afterglow and vows of a life anew.

At this point I think my privacy would be enjoyed. Thanks for listening to my story. Until we meet again.

**A/N Aaaaand plot bunny slaughtered. Yay. Reviews please. Also please read my other stoies…All contain delicious lemons!**


End file.
